To Good Timing
by norgongpub
Summary: Kate without looking finds what she wants, thanks to what some may say is good timing. f/f
1. Chapter 1

It was a pretty open and shut case, only a matter of collecting a few statements. Ryan and Espo were at the last bar the victim and suspect were last seen together while Beckett was doing the second to last. Castle had yet to turn up this morning, last she had seen he was heading off with a different blonde the night before. That was four different ones in two weeks.

Beckett walked up to the bar and waited for the bartender to finish up with the client at the end the bar. The bartender looked up and smiled, Beckett smiling back before taking a seat at the other end.  
"Detective Beckett right?" the bartender asked as she walked down the bar.  
"Yah, water please, Miss. Walker." Kate asked as she pulled out her notebook.  
"Right, so this is not a social call, and remember it is Amy." She placed the water in front of Kate and put one out for herself.  
"I just need to clarify your statement from the other day, you said this man was here Saturday around 10." Kate placed the photo of the vic on the bar.  
"Yep, and he left about an hour later,"  
"And this guy followed," a pic of the suspect went down.  
"Yep, you found him."  
"Last night, just crossing all the t's before sending the case off."  
"Well, glad I could help." Amy smiled finishing off her water. Kate finished hers and stood up. "If you were to make a social call, I'm off at 2 then back at nine, Detective."  
"Thanks," Kate smiled as she walked off.

At ten that night, Kate sat on her couch reading. This is what her life was now. Lanie was out with Espo again, trying to rekindle their thing. Despite the bimbos, things with Rick had stalled, but did she really care. She decided a night out would be good. She went to her room and pulled out a sparkly red top and black skinny jeans.

The first two clubs she went to where loud and she was being hit on every five minutes. Walking to the street she got into the first cab ready to head home. On the way they drove past the Celler. They drove a block past before she had the cab turn around. Getting our she paid and walked in. There were about 25 people in the place, a small two person band in the corner. Kate walked over and sat at the same stool at the corner of the bar she sat that morning. AMy had her back to her, pouring drinks at the other end of the bar. She turned around, saw Kate and smiled. On her way down she picked up two glasses and walked down and poured water in. "Detective, more follow up."  
"No, here on the social call you kept hinting at. And since it is social, its Kate." Kate picked up her water and took a drink. "Can I get a glass of white."  
"Sure." Amy stepped away pouring the glass and giving it back. "So, Kate, what explains this social call."  
"Needed to get and the club scene really wasn't for me tonight. No really in the mood to be constantly hit on by random guys."  
Amy laughed, "I see, I'll be right back." Amy looked down the bar and saw a man motioning to her.  
"No worries." Kate watched Amy walk off. She smiled to herself, blushing a little. A spark started to heat up in her stomach. Ten minutes later Amy walked back, pulling the wine off the shelf and pouring it into Kates glass. "Is it usually like this?"  
"Pretty typical for Wednesday nights, its busier around seven to eleven, when the kitchen is open. Saturday it's full all night when we get a bigger band in."  
"Its nice."  
"So is there any particular reason why you didn't like being hit on, or was it just the prospects not that appealing." Amy boldly picked up Kates glass and took a drink.  
"Won't that get you in trouble by your boss."  
"I am the boss, and I close in half an hour." She took more sip before refilling it and handing it to Kate, "you didn't answer my question."  
Kate took a sip again, smiling, "prospects." Just then her phone rang. "Sorry." She stood up and stepped away from the bar, bringing her glass. Amy walked back down the bar to pour her last few drinks of the night. Kate put her phone back in her pocket and walked back, finishing her drink. "That was work, something came up in another case, I have to in."  
"Right well," Amy reached under the bar and pulled out a napkin and wrote on it, "have a good night, I'm on same hours tomorrow the off Friday Saturday, in case you need to make another social call." She handed Kate the napkin.  
"Thanks Amy." Kate put the napkin in her pocket and walked out.

Kate didn't look in her pocket again until 3 the next day as she was searching for money to buy something to eat, other than the stale muffin she had when she got in at 2:30 in the morning, as the team assembled. Kate unwrapped the napkin after handing the money to the guy at the food truck. "Are the prospects at the Cellar better? Amy. 904-555-8497." Kate smiled. She folded up her napkin and put it back into her pocket. Walking back inside Kate really hoped that they could clear up the issue with the case by tonight.

Luck was on Kate's side and the issues resolved themselves by 8:00. By 10:30 she was standing outside the bar. She knew what it meant by going in. It would be she first time since college that she wanted the night to end with some sort of action with another women. However since Sunday, when she first met Amy, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Kate crossed the street and opened the door. She didn't see Amy right away but made her way over to the bar took her usual seat. There were more people there, though it was 2 hours earlier than last night. She was looking at the menu when a hand touched her lower back and she saw Amy lean beside her over the bar to grab a bottle of wine. "Be right back." Her lips ghosting across her ear as she withdrew. A minute later she was back behind and bar, walking towards Kate, once again with two water glasses. She put them down filling them, then grabbing a wine glass and filling it up with bottle, different from all the rest. "So I guess the prospects are better here."  
"Much better. This is nice." Kate said holding up the glass.  
"From my own collection, brought it out yesterday afternoon after you left, hoping you would be around again. Sorry, be right back." Amy touched her hand before moving down the bar to take a pour orders. About 10 people left the bar, leaving about 30 around the place. A waiter came by and took an order for a club house with fries fro Kate. Amy returned a few times, leaning against Kate as she reached around the bar. Just after her food came, Kate looked up and saw Amy coming back, this time behind the bar, another 10 had left, "Should be better now," she said grabbing a fry.  
"Why does you waiter keep looking over here," Kate asked, grabbing a bite of her sandwich.  
"Your sitting in the 'girlfriend' seat." Kate coughed. "Not that you are, just that is usually where the 'girlfriend'/'boyfriend' of the bartender sits, close to the till so they can hang out."  
"Oh, I see, I can move if you want me to,"  
"Don't you dare, I like it, first time I ever got to use that leaning over the bar trick," Amy smiled and grabbed another couple of fries then grabbed Kates wine and took a sip.  
"Lucky me." Kate reached for her glass placing her hand on top of Amy's as she was just setting it down. Someone walked in, causing Amy to look up, smiling. Kate turned to see a guy walk in,  
"Joey, great."  
"No worries boss, my way of making up for the other night. Heard you had a killer in." Kate smiled as she picked up her wine.  
"Turned out best." Amy smiled at Kate grabbing another chip. Joey headed to the kitchen, "that's Joey, my weekend bartender, I called him this morning, asked if he wanted to start early this week. Said no problem, given I covered him on Saturday."  
"This morning, were you expecting something happening." Kate finished off her wine.  
"Hoping, and like I said turned out best. I live upstairs, not to be pushy but."  
"Do you have more wine."  
"Yah," Amy reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. "Door at the end of the hall where the bathrooms are, I'll be up in a few if you don't want to wait, or want privacy when leaving." Amy put the key on the bar.  
Instead of the key Kate grabbed her hand, "I'll wait, that is what the 'girlfriend' does right, leave with the bartender." Amy laughed and walked off to fill a few more orders.  
Kate watched the action around the bar until she felt a hand on her back, "ready?"  
"Ready." Kate stood up and grabbed she purse, Amy's hand still on her back and walked through the bar, twirling her hair. Kate stopped at the end of the hall, Amy reaching around her to unlock the door. The door opened, the two walked through and up the stairs.

It was a spacious loft, open living and kitchen on the first level, stairs leading up to what Kate assumed was the bedroom. Kate dropped her purse on the chair, and looked around the place walking over to some photos. She saw Amy grabbing some wine glasses and wine out of the corner of her eye. "Thats my grandfather, he raised me, mostly downstairs. Come on, "she tilted her head towards the stairs. Kate raised an eyebrow. "We have to go through the bedroom to get to where I want to take you," another eyebrow "we can stop there first if you want, but I was hoping that this would be.."  
"Beyond the bedroom sound perfect." Kate smiled letting Amy lead the way.  
The bedroom took up about 2/3s of the second level. Kate squeezed Amys back as they passed the King size bed. The other 1/3 was a deck, high walls on the side and a waist high fall on the street side looking over the river. On the deck was a love seat and propane fire pit. Amy put the wine down and went over and pushed a button starting the fire. Kate walked over to the railing and looked out over the view. Amy came over with two glasses, handing one to Kate, "To good timing."  
"To good timing. Amy, this place is beautiful, thank you bringing me." Kate turned turned towards Amy and leaned in. Their lips met, Amy's free hand reaching up to Kate's hair, Kate's hand going to Amy's waist keeping her close. When air was needed they both pulled back, but not before small moans could be heard from both. "Lets sit." Kate grabbed Amy's hand and lead them to the sofa. They sat facing each other, Kate's hand brushing some hair out of Amy's eyes. "So, do you run the bar for your grandfather."  
"He died, five years ago, left it to me."  
"I'm sorry." Kate brushed some more hair away while taking a sip.  
"Don't be, I love it, I was in college, trying to find a path and now I do, I'm finishing my business degree now, running the bar, setting my own schedule so I can have a life." Amy took a sip and with her free hand brushed the sink above Kate's waist.  
"A life is very good. So when you said you where in college.."  
"Im 27 Kate," Kate laughed placing her head on Amy's shoulder. Amy reached over grabbing the wine to refill the glasses. "What about you."  
"Im 33, 14 years I was in college, doing law when my mom was killed. I left school, became a cop."  
"Kate, now I'm sorry." Amy grabbed their wine glasses and placed them down on the table and hugged Kate.  
"I've been able to share this easily with anyone before." Kate wiped her eyes then bent in to kiss Amy again. Holding her Kate leaned back so she was leaning against the arm. They lost rack of time and before they knew it grew cold out. Both pulled back and looked over, the fire had gone out.  
"Oh my god, its been that long," Kate looked up puzzled. "If you don't do anything for an hour it shuts down. We've been making out for an hour, we're like teenagers."  
Both laughed, as Kate pulled her in for one final kiss. Amy sat up and stood grabbing her wine glass and bottle. Kate followed grabbing hers. Amy walked to the patio door and stopped and turned around. "Your choice Kate, we can walk right through."  
"Never was going to be an option." Kate leaned in and kissed her. Amy walked in and placed her wine on one bedside table. Kate walked over to the other and placed hers down. Both pulled the covers of the bed back. Amy climbed in, fully clothed and lay down, Kate following the action. "I need to tell you something, I haven't been with a women since college,"  
"Its like a bike Kate." Amy leaned in kissing her. Kate quickly rolled them so she was on top. Amy's hand flew up her side, pushing the shirt up.  
"I have scars." Kate said pulling back.  
"It what make us who we are." Amy pulled the shirt off running her hands over Kate's body. Kate reached back and unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. Kate then sat back and pulled up Amy. Giving her the same treatment. The two then sat on the bed running their hands over their bodies. Amy then took the lead, leaning in kissing Kate slowly moving her lips down her body. She latched on to one of her breasts, Kate's hands quickly went to her head holding it there. Paying equal attention to both, they then turned with Kate laying down and Amy beside her. She then made her way down her body. She slowly undid Kates pants pulling down her legs, then made her way back and did the same with Kates panties. She kissed her wayup Kate's leg to her centre, placing a kiss there before plugging in with the fingers. Kate lurched off the bed then settled down. Giving equal time with her mouth and hands, Amy quickly brought Kate to her climax.

When Kate opened her eyes when her breathing returned Amy was plopped up on her elbow beside Kate's face, drinking her wine. She bent down to her, giving a mix of the wine and Kate. "I don't remember the horse being that good." Both smiled while Kate leaned in for another kiss before providing Amy with the same attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate awoke to the feel of the sun on her bare back. Rolling towards the source she opened her eyes, catching the sight Amy, leaning against the patio door, looking out over the river. Kate placed her head on her hand, "morning gorgeous." Amy turned at the sound, but still stayed away. Kate sat up letting the sheet fall to her waist, "you ok Amy."

"Just wanted to give you a chance to leave, without to much awkwardness in case you woke up regretting last night."

Kate turned on the bed, pushing away the sheet, legs hanging over the side, "I am a very good runner. I would have left last night after having my way with you." Kate smiled, holding out her hand. Amy walked towards Kate with desire in her eyes. She set her coffee down on the bedside table and sat on Kate's lap, straddling her thighs. Kate ran her hands over the black silk robe, "God, last night, Amy I'm sorry you doubted anything."

"Force of habit I guess."

Kate untied the front of the robe, running her hands up Amy's back pulling her towards her. Their lips crashed together in a passion filled kiss. Bare front rub together as hands tangled in hair. Kate's mouth left Amy's and travelled down her throat to the tops of her breasts. She kissed each one before burying her face, holding Amy close. Slowly she moved her face to take a nipple in her mouth while one hand moved its way down Amy's side to her core. Kate could feel Amy was more than ready, her wets pooling in Kate's lap. With little adjustment, Kate began thrusting fingers in, pinching and turning, quickly bringing Amy to climax. Amy's fingers dug into Kate's back as she came, falling further into Kate's arms. Slowly Kate removed her hand ran it back up Amy's back, rubbing circles, soothing her down from the high. Kate pulled her face put of the valley of Amy's breasts, looked and smiled. Amy sat back a bit and leaned in to kiss Kate. "Never really expected you to leave though, not after last night, and well now." Kate kissed her again before reaching over with one hand and grabbing the coffee and taking a sip. "There's more downstairs, do you want breakfast, for do I need to look after you."

"Breakfast, I'm starving, and even though I would love for you to be enough, I need something, especially when you look after me."

Amy moved back and stood up grabbing the cup and taking a sip before giving it back to Kate. She picked up another robe and handed it to Kate, calling it her winter robe before heading downstairs. "Not that I need them, but where are my clothes?"

"Underwear in the laundry, shirt and pants over there," Amy said pointing to the chair by the patio.

"So you're giving me space when I wake up but you put my underwear in the laundry and you have a robe ready."

"What can I say, when I woke up I knew you would stick around, but then the in-between time and few doubts." Amy grabbed another cup for herself and refilled Kate's. Kate took it before setting it on the counter, and pulling Amy over.

"You should have woken me, you know I would have more than proved I'm not going anywhere."

"You were tired, and I liked watching you sleep. Eggs?"

"Sure." Kate kissed her quickly before grabbing her coffee and heading off to explore.

A few minutes later, Kate was engrossed in the view when Amy came up behind her wrapping her in her arms. "Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, it's a beautiful view, I could spend the day looking at." Amy slipped her hand into the folds of Kate's rob, rubbing her hand across her stomach, her other moved up her chest to slip in and start messaging Kate's breast. "The eggs?"

"In the oven, I couldn't get over my beautiful view." The hand on the stomach reached down and parted Kate's fold as she began pinching and rolling Kate's clit with the same pinching and rolling of her nipple. Kate put her coffee down and placed hand on her other beast, while moving her other to the window to brace herself. "You are so sexy babe, you don't know what you do to me."

"Same things you do to me, right there," Amy slipped a finger into Kate's core, "fuck, I'm close Ame, more, please god more." Amy moved in two more fingers while biting down on Kates shoulder. Kate bucked her hips into Amy and with a few grunts, came quickly. Amy soothed the bit mark on Kate's shoulder while moving their bodies back so she was sitting on the back of the couch. When she felt Kate's breath returning to normal she slipped her hand and moved it back to her stomach. The hands on Kate's breasts joined and moved down to also rest on Kate's stomach.

"You ready for breakfast babe," Amy asked squeezing Kate's hand. Kate didn't move, "babe, you ok?"

"I…I'm not done." Kate moved their hands back down her body.

Amy started to moved her fingers in and out again slowly, Kate letting her head fall on Amy's shoulder, rolling back and forth. Without much Kate came again, Kate whimpering into Amy's neck. Kate Amy's hand in place giving it is nudge back into her,

"another," Kate nodded as Amy slowly stroked her, bringing her again. This time Kate dropped her hand away. "Good?" Kate whimpered, kissing Amy's neck. Amy turned Kate towards her and walked them around the couch, laying Kate down, "be right back babe." Amy went and got their coffees and the plate of eggs and fruit from the kitchen while Kate slowly sat up, face awash with sex, robe loosely tied together hanging open exposing herself.

"I've never, I mean that close." Amy smiled as she sat down pulling Kate's leg on lap handing her the coffee.

"I'm just sorry you had to ask, but the sound of you begging and whimpering, it got me ready again."

"While let me regain some strength then I will try to bring you the same experience." Kate reached for a fork of food grabbing a few bits.

"Do you have plans today?" Kate asked after grabbing a strawberry. Amy glanced up at the bedroom. "Other than spending it in bed with you, no, why, you?"

"Same plans, I don't have to be a work till Monday morning, you don't work till Sunday night, right?" Amy nodded.

"At some point I want to go for dinner, maybe tomorrow."

"Sounds good, in the mean time, I want to get to know you."

"Babe, you know me." Amy ran her hand up Kate's leg, "and I know you."

"We know our bodies, but Amy I want to know you, this is more than just a weekend thing and you know it."

Amy nodded before finishing off the plate and setting it on the table. She lay down on the couch next to Kate, putting her leg over her hip, "I know, and I do want to know you."

"I mean I knew last night that it would be more than last night but I needed you so much that we skipped talking and getting to know each other."

"So why don't we head upstairs, bring some coffee play twenty questions type thing."

"And if there is something we don't want to answer?"

"Dinners. For every question you don't answer you have to cook a dinner."

Kate smiled and leaned in to a kiss.

"Question 5," Amy lay against Kate on the love seat on the deck, turning her head slightly to look at Kate. Getting to the deck took a bit longer than anticipated, though neither complained. The kiss the on the couch quickly turned heated and Kate caught Amy up on her count to match Kate's after their pre-breakfast coupling. They then decided that a shower was in order, which lasted a good half hour. The first few questions were basic, colour, birthdate, food. "First time?"

"Sixteen, his name was Tony, I was at a senior party, it was over for him in about thirty seconds, me I had to look after myself. You?"

"Seventeen, Steve he had a van, same sort of thing."

"Ok, so number 6, first time with a female."

"Twenty, college roommate, we had of course seen each other naked, then we where at a party one night we kissed, one night I had listened to her and another women go had it, had to look after my self, I was so turned on, then she came back one day, her class was canceled I was, while holding her pillow against my face. I mean I was embarrassed , but then she started to undress and while shared the same bed for the rest of the semester. You?"

"Twenty-one. I think her name was Jennifer, it was just some one night thing and it wasn't that good."

Kate squeezed her tight, kissing her neck, "clearly didn't turn you off."

"No, worse time with a women, yet better than most times with guys."

"I know that, while we are at one dinner each, because you won't tell me your favourite colour," Kate nipped at her neck.

"While you won't tell me your favourite book," Amy responded with a squeeze to Kate's knee. "Question seven, number and break down because clearly there are both for each of us."

"While I won't give you number," Kate said picking up a counter and putting it her jar, "but I will tell you it is about half and half."

"Kate I really don't care," Amy said turning her head and running a hand through Kate's hair.

"I know, but I do." Kate leaned in a gave a quick kiss, "I will tell you it is more than 10 less than 30."

"Fine," Amy pulled back and turned around. "Mine is 15, ten women, five guys. Most embarrassing encounter."

"Other then my roommate, I would Johnny, seventeen, back of his car we were caught, with pot to we had to go to court and my dad was the legal aid guy."

"Oh my god, seriously."

"Yep, you,"

"Dinner." Amy said dropping a counter in.

"You're bad," Kate bit Amy's ear, "Ok, since we both play in both fields, how would define yourself?"

Amy sat silent for a while, running her hand around Kate's knee. She shifted her body a bit so she was sideways a long's Kate's, "I don't know, I mean, I never really think about label, I always went with the moment, if the guy was cute I would sleep with him, if the girl was," she brushed a hand up the folds of Kate's robe cupping her breast, "I figure when the right person came I would know," she used her other hand to push some hair back,

"So, do you know," Kate asked nervously. Both where breathing hard at this point, faces inches away from each other, Amy's hand that was on Kate's breast moved down her body to her core, rubbing it.

"A week ago, no, since Sunday, yes." She plunged her hand in and went in to kiss Kate. Amy wanted this time to last so she alternated the speed in which she plunged her hand. The kisses where also slow and lazy, Kate's hands running the length of Amy's body, pulling her close. Kate let out a muffled cry as she came into Amy's shoulder. Slowly Amy pulled back and rested her head on Kate's chest, bringing her hand up and making lazy circles on her stomach, "You made me realize, even if this only lasts a few months, I will always thank you Kate." Kate pressed a kiss to Amy's head.

"I spent the last year trying to convince myself that this guy in my life was the one for me, before that I was in a year long relationship with this other guy, who I had fun with but could never love. My longest relationships have been with men. My college roommate, that lasted a month, at which time she was tired of me not wanting to label myself."

"Kate, I would never make you put a label on that you weren't confortable with."

"I know babe, I know. Its weird, I know what you would and wouldn't do and I have known you for three days, I mean I have wanted you since Sunday, put I didn't know you then. It's hard being a female cop, everyone just assumes and maybe that's why there have been so many guys, I wanted to fight it. That's not to say there haven't been women since I joined the force, but always one time things, in between guys, sometimes while I was with them. I guess what I am trying to say is I have always just done what felt right, and this," Kate brushed some hair behind Amy's ear, "this is the most right it has felt ever." Kate kissed the brow of Amy's head and pulled her closer.

"Let's cool it on the heavy questions for a bit, favourite thing to do when not working?"

"Well, now this," Amy said, running her hand around Kate's chest, "usually, though, reading and cooking dinners."

"Well, I better come up with some more questions you don't want to answer so I can sample some." Kate hand ran down Amy's side, pulling her leg over Kate's hip, her hand resting beneath Amy's robe on her ass, rubbing circles."

"You," Amy pushed herself against Kate's thigh.

Kate's took a deep breath, "motorcycle, I spend hours riding in the country." She pulled the robe away from around Amy's neck, and nuzzled her neck.

"Can you take me for a ride?"

"You in leather, you bet, but right now I need to take you to bed."

Amy stood up dropping her robe, holding a hand for Kate. Kate slowly sat up leaving her robe behind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cat or dog?" Amy lay on Kate's back in the middle of the big bed, the sheet pooled around their waists.

Kate made an unintelligible sound as she release one of her hand from Amy's grasp above their heads and moved it down to hold one of her legs.

"Whoa, mind blowing organism really is literal for you." Kate showed a small smile which Amy bent down to kiss. "Was it the last one, of a culmination of what like 12 in the past 20 hours." A bigger smiled erupted on Kate's face. "Do you want me to move." Kate shook her head no. Amy did move slightly, reaching her free arm out to her bedside table grabbing her phone. The move caused Kate to whimper and pull at Amy's leg, "you baby, I'm just going to order us food."

"Nooo, stay naked."

"You sound like a two year old, I'm ordering from downstairs, there's a dumb waiter connecting my kitchen to the bar, I will not put a stich of clothing on."

"Good." Kate finally opened her eyes, "you look mind blown too babe."

"I am, I just recover two minutes faster. Hi, Eddie its Amy, can I get a three piece fish and chips, extra sauce and two chocolate mousses, while maybe I'm not alone, yes that ten I left with last night, bye Eddie."

"only a ten," Kate squeezed Amy's leg as she put the phone back.

"A twenty in my books. So cat or dog?" Amy lay her head on Kate neck.

"Dog, one that we can take running. You?"

"Same, house or apartment."

"I don't know, I can't see myself leaving the city, but something big, like this, as long as it has a private deck off the bedroom."

"For naked weekends."

"For naked weekends with the dog."

"Kids?"

"Might put a damper on naked weekends, and we would need a door to the bedroom."

"Door, sound proofing, but that is nowhere in sight so for now we have plenty of time for naked weekends."

Both were silent for a while, both realizing the conversation they had just had, "I don't want to leave this bed tonight," Kate said turning her head to kiss Amy.

"We won't, I'll go get the food when it comes, we can eat here and watch movies if you want. Naked weekends don't have to just about sex."

"Tired of me already," Kate said jokingly. She knew what Amy meant, even though the weekend and relationship started hot and heavy, slowing down sexually didn't mean slowing down.

"Trust me that is not the case, and we will be making love at least twice more before tomorrow morning." Amy kissed Kate on the back.

"Making love," Kate sighed.

"Making love." Just then a buzzer sounded down below. "Foods here, you ready to eat."

Kate nodded and closed her eyes. Amy slowly rolled off Kate allowing her to roll onto her back. Amy got out of bed, stretched before grabbing the old coffee cups and heading down stairs. Kate slowly sat up leaving the sheet pooled at her waist and closed her eyes. Normally she would be covering up, keeping the sheet as close to her chest as possible, a literal wall around her, to go with the figurative one around her heart. That wall was long gone she realized, blown away when Amy first flirted with her on Sunday. Dr. Burke had told her in sessions that that she would never really heal until she let herself the person she wanted to be with someone else. She thought about the last 20 hours. She had never been this free with someone, not even before her mother died, but now, without preying she told Amy about her mother, laid her sexual history and insecurities about her sexuality out there, hell they had talked about kids. Every other person she had ever been this close with, never got this much info out of her so fast, sometimes ever. Kate just hoped that whatever her and Amy had was strong enough to last because she was no longer afraid to look into the future, a future with Amy.

She felt the bed dip beside her, Kate rolled her head and opened her eyes. "You need help," Kate grabbed the tray of food and placed it over her lap.

"Nope, already made two trips, you where kind of out of it, still tired." Amy turned and grabbed two wine glasses off the floor before handing them to Kate and sitting down pulling the sheet up to her waist. She was just turning to grab the wine when Kate grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn.

"No, just happy." Kate leaned in and kissed her tenderly, "Amy, I've been this free to be happy and that's because of you."

"Well good, because I've never been this happy either." They gave each other one more kiss before Amy went and reached for the wine pouring them each a glass, "so to being happy."

"to being happy," they clinked glasses and shared a few more kisses. Amy snuggled into Kate's side grabbing a fry and feeding her. They spent dinner, feeding each other in between kisses and touching. "This food really is amazing, where did you find your chef."

"I grew up with him, it's his parents place I want to take you to tomorrow if you are still up for it."

"Of course, but why does he work for you and not his parents."

"He wanted to broaden his horizons food wise, he's Italian and his parents weren't open to expanding the menu and I was looking for a chef, so.."

"Well it's a good thing." They finished off the fish, Kate licking a stray bit of sauce off Amy's chin. "Dessert? I remember chocolate mousse."

"And I thought you where blissfully sedated in an orgasm coma."

"I always hear things about desserts." Kate started to trail her mouth down Amy's throat.

"Saving it for a midnight snack so we can recharge after the movie." She held Kate to her body as she licked away imaginary food. "Looked at it though, very spreadable."

"Good to know, however I am still a bit hungry, so if you don't mind." Kate sat up and moved the tray off the bed and turned back to Amy and continued her journey south. "This should just about cover me till dessert." Kate sat up and kissed Amy once more before quickly burring her head between Amy's legs.

"Do you want to watch anything in particular babe," Kate was holding Amy as close as possible as they lounged in bed, while she thumbed through the offerings on Netflix.

"Something light," Amy was drawing on Kate's stomach with her fingers, her leg flung over Kate's waist. "What were you thinking about earlier when I came up with dinner."

"Before this," Kate said, putting down the remote after starting up the movie and reaching down and running her hand along Amy's leg, "before us, I never would be like this in bed, never would have done what I did when you left to get us dinner."

"Cuddling?"

"Yes, but not just, when I sat up when you left the sheet fell to my waist and I didn't care. Normally I would be clinging it to my chest like a shield, earlier with you lying on top of me, and now this, holding each other with no barriers between us. I use to say that I have a wall around me, protecting me, and well just like the sheet, I don't need anything protecting me from you."

Amy placed a kiss on the top of Kate's beast and grabbed the hand that was on her leg and brought them up and placed near their hearts. After a moment of letting the gravity of the words sink in, Amy let go of Kate's hand and they returned to their positions of caressing.

"I do enjoy seeing you without any barriers." Both laughed, as Amy turned up her head so they could kiss.

"Problem downstairs?" Kate asked sleepily as she heard Amy walking up the stairs. Slowly she rolled over as Amy turned the corner from the stairs.

"Sorry, didn't want to wake you."

"Cop, light sleeper, heard your phone go off." Kate watched as Amy pulled off her shirt, noticing her lack of bra, followed by her jeans, once again lack underwear. Kate pulled back the blankets allowing Amy to slide into bed, pulling herself half onto Kate's body. "You know the whole point of a naked weekend to be naked for the weekend."

"Well, I could of stayed naked but that might not have gone over well downstairs."

"Next week we leave the city." Kate started to nibble at Amy's shoulder, "what happened?"

"Problem with the cops, some underage kids showed up, I mean I couldn't even tell with the ID's they gave." Amy ran her hand down Kate's body, and lifted her knee for better access.

"Sorry, babe, next time call me and I'll sort it out," Kate's hand started to kneed Amy's breast.

"Its not a big problem, though I am happy to see how responsive you are at 2 am, it bodes well for this relationship," Amy slipped her fingers in while capturing Kate's mouth.

"Babe, trust me, I'm ready for you twenty-four seven." Kate used her strength to flip the two.

On Saturday, Kate was the first to wake up. She could tell by the sun coming into the room that it was late. Amy was lying on her stomach, half on Kate, half on the bed, with her right hand resting on valley between Kate's breasts. Kate reached over to her table grabbing her phone, 12:30. Kate closed her eyes. It had been years since she slept this late on a Saturday. Smiling, she thought of the main reason why. After Amy returned to bed earlier that morning, they made love for an hour before Kate went downstairs for their dessert which they enjoyed easting off each others bodies for the next hour, which then required time in the shower till the hot water ran out, followed by changing the sheets, followed by time in the laundry room both thoroughly enjoying the spin cycle. When they did make it back to bed it sky was already turning the colour of morning. Kate ran a hand through Amy's hair then down her back. She didn't stir. Kate wanted to stay in bed but also had some things she wanted to look after. She kissed Amy's hair once more before slipping out of bed. She grabbed her robe and phone and headed downstairs.

Sitting at the island with coffee and cereal, Kate scrolled through the messages on her phone. She sent off a quick one to Lanie cancelling their plans for tonight and another one the Castle asking for a meeting tomorrow at the Haunt. Finally she took a deep breath and hit the number for her dad.

"Katie, everything ok?" She didn't usually call her dad outside their scheduled times unless there was a problem.

"Yah, um I was wondering if I could the cabin next weekend."

"Of course, I had no plans, you finally taking Rick up?"

Kate took a deep breath glancing upstairs. Her dad had been pulling for her and Rick for years and she had to tell him of her relationships with women.

"No, um, there isn't a Rick and I, I met someone."

"When."

"Last week, during a case."

"Last week and you want to take him to the cabin, must be serious."

"Yah, about that." Kate took another deep breath and looked around the apartment. She looked over at the window where Amy brought her to heaven yesterday and her heart warmed.

"Katie, are you alright, is someone after you."

"No, of course not, dad it's not a him I am taking, it's a women, her name is Amy." Silence. "Dad, are you still there?"

"Yah, just processing, Amy, so this means.."

"That I'm gay, we are still working on that, but would that be a problem."

"Katie, you and I both know that even if it was it wouldn't stop you. I'm just trying to wrap my head around all of this, I mean for the past 3 years I have been expecting you to come to senses about Rick and just when things are looking up you call and tell me that not only is it not him, but some women."

"I know it seems weird dad, but for the first time in my life I am truly happy."

"Well you never cease to amaze me darling, so do I get to meet this Amy who swept my daughter off her feet."

"Soon, we want some time to ourselves,"

"I understand, look the cabin is yours, so you and Amy have fun, love you."

"Love you." Kate hung up the phone and put it on the counter before picking up her cup and taking a long slip. She put her head on her hands, hoping she had done the right thing telling her dad. She then dropped her arms and head to the counter. A few minutes later she felt arms circling her waist, and a head dropping to her shoulder.

"How did he take it, you being head over heals for a women."

"I don't know, he says he ok, that he supports my choice, but I think he is hoping this is just a phase."

"Give him time." Amy stood up and went over to get her cereal and coffee. She returned and sat beside Kate. She leaned in giving her a quick kiss, "morning, or I guess afternoon."

"Afternoon, I essentially told him I was most likely gay." Kate took a sip and looked down at her lap.

"Oh, when did you get up."

"About half-an-hour ago, I wanted to surprise you,"

"I like surprises from you, I don't thinking telling your dad about me was it." Amy finished her breakfast and got up holding hand out for Kate. The two filled their coffee cups and walked upstairs, sheading their robes and climbing into bed. Amy straddled Kate's waist, "what's my surprise." She bent forwards giving Kate a kiss before pulling back and running her hands up and down her chest.

"Can you get Joey to cover for on Thursday night and Sunday?" Kate pulled Amy closer to her.

"Sure, he's always looking for more shifts, I'll see if he has time why?"

"Naked weekend, away from here." Kate bent forward and kissed Amy's chest.

"You suggested that last night." Amy held Kate close.

"You, me, a motorcycle for four hours followed by two days away from everything at my family cabin."

"I can do that."

"Good." Kate lifted her head up giving Amy a kiss before twisting their bodies so Amy was now lying on the bed. Kate worked her way up Amy's neck until her mouth was at her ear, "I want you, alone where you can scream as loud as you want."


	4. Chapter 4

"Babe, can borrow a shirt and maybe some panties?" Kate called from the bathroom as she finished covering up the numerous hickies on her neck adding some lipstick.

"Help yourself." Amy stepped into the bathroom doing up her blouse and tucking it into her pants. "Panties in top right drawer," Amy pecked at Kate's cheek. Kate stepped out into the bedroom and went to find a pair. She found a pair that she knew would do for the evening, comfortable yet sexy for their after dinner celebrations. She then went to the closet and found a light blue blouse that would compliment Amy's white one. She was buttoning it up as she wondered out of the closet, Amy sitting on the bed putting her boots on, letting out a small laugh.

"I know a little tight."

"Nah," Amy held out her hand and Kate walked towards her sitting on her lap, straddling her thighs. "Incredibly sexy, tight," She pulled Kate closer to her body, "did I mention sexy" pulling Kate in for a kiss, "especially the part with you coming out of my closet." Kate smacked Amy's arm before kissing her once more with force that caused them to fall onto the bed. Amy started to unbutton Kate's shirt,

"Babe, um," Kate pulled back, "let's save it for dessert, cause if we start now, we will never leave."

"Right," Kate one last kiss before rolling over and sitting up and re-buttoning her blouse.

Downstairs they each slipped on their coat and headed out. Kate was about to open the door to the bar when Amy grabbed her hand, "We'll use the other door." Amy lead Kate down the hall showing her what was behind some the other doors, her office, the beer lock-up and a small empty garage. "This is the delivery room, but if you wanted to park you bike," as small smile formed on her lips.

"Thanks, would love it." They finally reached the back door and stepped out, a cab waiting for them.

After a few minutes into the ride Amy glanced over at Kate who was looking out the window bouncing a leg and chewing on her finger. Amy reached over and grabbed her hand pulling down to her lap, "nervous babe?"

Kate smiled, "this is my sort of first real date, you know."

Amy used her other hand to brush the hair from Kate's face before giving her a kiss, "it will be fine, just a quiet dinner, no where fancy."

"I know, I'm just a little unsure."

"Like I said, it will be fine, just do what comes naturally, I'm nervous too." She gave Kate one more kiss before resting her head on her shoulder and rubbing circles on Kate's hand. Soon the cab pulled up to the small restaurant. Both got out, Kate giving the cabbie some cash. Amy pulled Kate to her, hands on hips, "you ready."

"Yah, just trying to control my natural instincts, which is to to doing something with you that will get me arrested." Kate grabbed Amy's hand and headed for the door. They walked, Amy's arm making its way around Kate's waist by the time they made it in to the small restaurant.

"Amy, my child, it's lovely to see you, and your lovely friend" a small women pulled Amy into a half hug, Amy unwilling to give up her hold on Kate.

"Maria, good to see you too," Amy pulled back, looking at Kate who gave a soft smile, "this is my girlfriend, Kate Beckett."

"Kate, this is Maria Borelli." Kate put free hand out,

"Mrs. Borelli, it's a pleasure."

"Please child, anyone special enough for Amy to bring, you call me Maria." Maria pulled Kate into the hung, causing Amy to lose her hold. "Edward said you were beautiful."

"Thanks," Kate stepped back beside Amy grabbing her hand.

"Come this way, I have a table set up in the corner for you, Silvio is making something special for you two." Maria led them to the corner table by the window. Amy dropped Kate's hand and moved up to grab her jacket, pulling it back, off Kate's shoulder. She then pulled out the chair against the window and guided Kate towards it. Amy then took the seat opposite, after adding her jacket to Kate's. "Red fine ladies."

"That will be great, thanks Maria." Amy reached for her glass of water and noticed a questioning smile on Kate's face as she drank hers. "What?"

"The chair, really," Kate responded with lightness in her voice.

Amy reached across the table grabbing Kate's hand, "I wanted to be that person, at least for tonight."

"Are you saying that I have been that person the past couple days."

"Well you did fall asleep with the remote in your hand last night."

"Fine, whatever, you can be that person, though you don't complain that much at home."

Maria came back with the wine and glasses. She poured the wine then turned to greet her other costumers. "So what should we toast tonight?"

Kate raised her glass, "to life after the weekend, may it be just as meaningful."

"To life," Amy clinked her glass. "So this is nice."

"Yah, so um, how many people have gotten to enjoy this." Kate took a sip of wine.

Amy looked down before looking up, "two, you and um, my ex-fiancé." Kate coughed, choking on her wine.

"Your, ex-fiancé, well I'm glad that he," Amy nodded, "is your ex, or this could be awkward."

"Very ex," Amy stretched out her arm, pushing some hair from Kate's face, cradling her face. "Do you wish I didn't tell you."

Kate grabbed Amy hand giving her wrist a kiss, "no, I'm glad." Their joined hands dropped to the table. "Tell me."

"His name was Steve, we met at the bar one night and dated for about six months before he proposed. It was about a month after my grandfather died and I was scattered. He really did love me, but I was never there, for obvious reasons," giving Kate's hand a squeeze, "anyways, he got a job offer out in California, I just couldn't."

"I understand." Just then Maria came up with their antipasto plate and fresh focaccia.

"Ladies, enjoy."

"Maria, this looks amazing, thank you."

"Yes thank you," Kate poured them some more wine before they began to dig in.

"So babe, what does your schedule look like this week."

"I have trial on Wednesday, until then paperwork unless a case comes up. I've book off Thursday afternoon and Friday so we can go away if we are still up for it."

"We're still up for it."

The rest of the dinner went by with them talking about childhood and ex's while feasting on fresh ravioli. "My place or yours?"

Kate looked up at Amy as she finished off her plate, "um, yours, that we can stay in bed as long as possible."

"You have anywhere to be tomorrow?"

"I have a lunch with my partner, but I'll just do the same as today, borrow some stuff, then run by my place as get something to wear on Monday."

"Oh so you'll be staying tomorrow night."

"Bet your ass, my weekend is not over till Monday. Come on," Kate stood up and grabbed her coat and put it on before pulling out Amy's chair. She bent down, "my turn." Amy stood up and Kate placed her coat on. The two walked over to the till, Kate pulling out her wallet,

"Maria, thank you for a lovely evening."

"Kate, dear don't even think about paying, you two were our guests."

"Thank you Maria."

"Before you go, a little something for dessert." Maria handed Kate a box.

"Thanks." Kate was once again pulled into a hug.

"Thank you Maria, we'll have to have you two by the bar for lunch on day." Amy hugged Maria then turned to Kate who placed her arm around Amy's waist and walked her out to the street.

"Cannolis," Kate said peeking into the box, "I hope she doesn't know how we are going to eat them." Kate laughed pulling Amy close, nibbling her neck while Amy hailed a cab.

"Your drunk," Amy held Kate with one arm while the other was up in the air.

"Just deliriously happy. Thank you for taking me, lets just hope this ends better then with Steve."

"While you have two things going for you that he didn't." Just then a cab pulled up and Amy dragged Kate in, giving her address.

"Yah, what," Kate turned Amy's face towards her, foreheads leaning against each other.

"You're hot as hell, and you have amazing tits." Amy leaned in giving Kate a kiss.

"That would be three," Kate pulled out of kiss and leaned her head back. Amy rested her head on Kate's shoulder, running her fingers across Kate's chest.

"I like you being this person."

"I like being this person with you." The two rode in silence until the cab pulled up beside the bar, "can you just go around back." Kate asked the driver. During the ride, Amy had unbuttoned a few of Kate's buttons and was running her fingers across the hot flash of Kate's breast. They needed to be alone and fast, not walking through a crowded bar. The cab stopped outside the back door. Amy got out while Kate paid the driver. She was busy unlocking the door when Kate came up behind her, her arms running around her body. "I wanted this all night, and you didn't make the ride any easier." Kate bit on of Amy's ears as the door finally unlocked. Inside, as soon as the door closed, Amy as against the wall. She ripped the blouse open her mouth roughly kiss and biting Amy's breasts. Amy's hands went to Kate's hair, treading it threw her fingers. Kate's fingers quickly undid Amy pants and slid her hand down, pushing her panties aside and sliding her fingers in. Kate nibbled her way back up to Amy's mouth as the two battle to dominance with their tongues. Kate's felt Amy's breaths changes and added a third finger and with a few twists swallowed her cries. Kate held Amy against the wall kissing her while she came down off her high. Soon the breathing returned to normal and Kate pulled back, "I couldn't wait."

"I know the feeling." Amy ran her hand down Kate's chest rubbing her, "come on, let's go upstairs."

Kate bent down to pick up the box while Amy made her way upstairs. By the time Kate made it up, Amy was removing her shoes. Kate placed the dessert on the table and walked over, kneeling down and took the shoes placing them down. She then reached up and grabbing the waist of Amy's jeans and pulled them. Amy lifted her hips allowing Kate to pull them down.

"Dance with me." Kate stood up and held out a hand for Amy, pulling her up. Amy went over and turned on the music while Kate slipped out of shoes. She was still sitting on the couch when Amy turned around. Like with Kate, Amy knelt down in front of Kate and slowly peeled off her pants. Amy helped Kate up and pulled her into her embrace. The two moved slowly in the middle of the room, heads resting on each other shoulders.

"Thank you again for tonight, it was glimpse into your world."

"I want to share with you. Kate, this is the most complete I have ever felt. I want you in my life."

"I want you in mine too." Kate pulled back and held out her hand. Amy grabbed it and Kate led them upstairs, not forgetting to grab dessert on the way.


	5. Chapter 5

I know, it's a long one.

Thank you to everyone who is still following the story.

For the first time since Thursday an alarm woke the two lovers. Amy untangled herself from Kate's hold and leaned up to shut off her alarm. 8:30. Usually she would try and be downstairs by 9:30 to restock and get ready for the 11:00 opening. An arm wrapped around her waist followed up lips on her lower back. In seemed liked a well practiced move, the lips moved around her waist while Amy twisted her body so she was lying on her back. She laughed as she saw Kate's eyes where still closed to the world. Kate stayed at her navel, resting her head on Amy's stomach, "stay, I'll make it worth it." A hand moved up her body resting on her breast. Amy lifted the leg Kate wasn't laying on, placing on Kate's back. Kate accepted the invitation and resumed kissing, working her way lower. Amy closed her eyes, one hand on Kate's head, the other working with the hand that was on her breast while worked her tongue, kissing, licking, sucking.

"Harder Kate, harder," the grip on Kate's head increased as Amy started to moan loader and loader, as Kate picked up her pace and intensity. "Babe… almost… never stop… Kate," Amy screamed as body took control, clamping down on Kate's tongue, spilling into her mouth. Kate expertly licked and kissed her down, before slowly moving up her body, until their faces were together. Amy laughed as she looked over and saw Kate's eyes were still closed. "If you're that sleepy, maybe I should just go to work now." Amy slowly moved, which cause Kate to roll on top of her.

"You don't leave this bed until the last possible moment. I am no where near done with you." Kate moved her hand down Amy's body and slid a finger in.

"God, your horny in the morning." Amy started to kiss Kate's shoulder.

"And you love it," Kate lifted her head so she could kiss her lover. Amy moved one hand to Kate's head, the other down her body to rest on her ass. Kate took her time moving her fingers slowly as their bodies moved together, mouths never parting for more than a second. Slowly Kate added move fingers, yet still moving at a snails pace.

Amy pulled back, locking eyes with Kate, "Babe, if you speed up we'll never leave." Kate flashed an evil grin, "and I'll never be able look after you." Kate laughed and leaned back in and began to move their bodies faster. Kate pulled back her head just as she felt Amy coming. Locking eyes, Amy screamed out before rolling head to the side. Kate slowly released her hand and rolled the two so Amy was on top.

"We'll need to get you the shower at some point," Kate said kissing her sweaty brow, as their bodies began to stick together as they cooled off.

"What time is it?" Amy had her eyes closed as Kate played with her hair and stroked her back.

"9:00, when do you have to go?"

"Soon," Amy moved a hand down Kate's body, "too soon." She began rubbing Kate and she kissed her way down her body, "too…too…soon."

Kate moaned as Amy's lips made contact with her core.

"Slowly babe," Kate's hands went to Amy's head while Amy's went to Kate's thighs, running her fingernails up and down. Amy slowly undid Kate's will power bringing her fast and hard. Kate cried out, shoving Amy's head into her legs. Without giving her time to recover Amy was back at it again, quickly bring Kate back to ecstasy. By the time Amy made her way back up Kate's body, her eyes were closed. Amy rolled off her, lifting her head on her arm, looking down at Kate, matching the smile on her face, "give me minute," Kate murmured.

"Naw," Amy gave her a kiss, "sleep, you need it after last night and this morning. We'll have plenty of showers later." Amy gave her one last kiss before climbing off the bed. She watched as Kate rolled over hugging the pillow.

Amy walked out of the bathroom twenty-minutes later, Kate snoring into her pillow. She grabbed a new shirt out of her closet and buttoned it up. Quietly she walked over to the bed and picked up her phone, putting it in her pocket and sat down on the bed. She bent her head down and kissed Kate's shoulder, "babe, I'm heading out," Kate moaned a bit and tried to roll over.

"I'm up," Kate said, voice heavy with sleep.

"Sleep, I'll leave a key," Amy kissed her shoulder once more

"Kay, love you," followed by a snore.

"Love you too," Amy gave her one more kiss then got up and walked out.

At eleven Kate rolled over to Amy's spot, empty. Slowly Kate opened her eyes and looked around, slowly remembering the day. She reached for her phone and shot up when she looked at the time. Shit, she was supposed to be meeting with Castle in half-an-hour. She ran and jumped in the shower, quickly cleaning herself. She dried off quickly and applied Amy's make-up to cover her neck and sleep circles. She then went to the closet and grabbed a shirt, knowing she wouldn't have time to go home and change before her meeting. Downstairs and threw her boots on jacket. On the table by the door was a key to the apartment. On a note "don't worry about getting it back, Amy." Kate smiled as she slipped it into her pocket. She grabbed her purse and made her way downstairs. She had debated whether or not she was going to go through the bar and say hi to Amy, but with her time limit she decided just to slip out the back.

At 11:45 the cab pulled up outside the Old Haunt, Kate jumped out throwing her money at the cab driver. She slowed as she got to the door, composing herself. She had been debating for the past day, when her mind was focused on Amy what she was going to say. If she came out, she laughed, about her new relationship, the nature of and sex of her new lover, it might make things easier, but then she wanted it private, and with Rick it wouldn't be. She decided in the shower that she would be vague.

Rick was sitting in a back booth, drink in hand as she walked in. She asked the bartender for her usual, a whiskey neat before heading back. Rick stood as she walked up and offered her a seat,

"Beckett, this is un-expected."

"Why, we're partners, aren't we."

"Sure, look Kate, I don't think this is working anymore." Kate's drink arrived and she quickly took a gulp.

"I know, that's why I wanted to talk, can we order lunch I'm starving, didn't get a chance for food this morning."

"Of course, Mike can we get two cheese burgers with fries. So you want to talk."

Kate took another drink and a deep breath. "I remember Rick, the shooting."

"Yah, what exactly do you remember," Castle asked bitterly.

"Everything." Kate reached her hand out and grabbed Castle's. "I know you told me you loved me."

"For how long."

"Since I woke up."

"And what you figured you would string me along."

"For the past year I have been trying to get myself to love you back, love you like you deserve, and I do love you Rick, just."

"Not like that."

"Not enough, you deserve someone who doesn't has to try to love you."

Castle finished his drink and put his hand up to order more for the both. "What caused this great revelation."

"I met someone."

"And what you love them."

"I don't know, but I don't have to try and be someone I am not, it's easy."

"When."

"Last week."

"A week, really Kate, a little fast isn't it."

"Maybe, but like I said it is easy, I can be myself."

Their food came out and Castle took a bite. "So what does this mean for us,"

"You're still my best friend Rick, I don't want to loose that."

"I need to think about it, I mean you lied to me Kate."

"I honestly thought that we could do it, I mean I do love you, and I thought that what I felt it was enough, but it wouldn't have been fair."

"I still need to think."

The two ate their food in silence, both knowing however that since they were both still in the room, their might be hope. It was two hours and five (at least later) that the two stumbled out of the bar to the waiting cab. Castle got into the cab with Kate giving the cabbie her address. They had an endless staring contest over lunch and drinks, with little being said, except a few remarks about cases. Castle had asked about the one from the week that he had missed, and Kate's stomach warmed as she talked about the case, though not mentioning Amy directly, knowing, even with their state of drunkenness, Castle would figure her out. Castle helped her out of the cab when they got back to her place and walked them up to her place, letting them with the key she gave him last year. He laid her on the couch before going off to make coffee. Kate woke hours later, once again reaching for Amy, but finding literally nothing. She opened her eyes, regretting it at once as the light still streamed brightly into her place, realizing she was on her couch. She threw her head back groaning.

"We haven't done in a while," Castle said from the direction of the kitchen.

"Done what," Kate groaned, covering her eyes.

"Gotten blind drunk in the middle of the afternoon. Here's some coffee." Castle placed a mug on the table beside Kate, causing her to sit up.

"What time is it," Kate said taking a sip.

"6:00. I ordered dinner."

"Shit," Kate said going for her phone, which was in her pocket.

"Dinner date." Castle took a sip of his coffee.

"Yah, well and truly missed." Kate looked at her phone, 6 messages from Amy, the last one saying she hoped she hadn't scared her off this morning. Kate racked her brain think what that could've meant, the key was her best guess.

"Sorry, I can take the food and leave when it get her."

"No, it's too late now, at work," Kate said holding up the phone.

"So what does your mystery date do." Kate looked up after sending and apology text, vowing to make it up later, taking a sip.

"Bartend, hence the earlier dinners."

"Well, I'm sure given the way you describe thing, this won't be an issue."

"I know." Just then there was knock on the door. Castle got up and went, paying the pizza guy and coming back with a few beers. "So does this mean we're good."

"It means we have a chance."

It was ten by the time Kate finally made it the door of her apartment. Her and Castle had eaten their pizza and talked a bit more before he finally left. She then stood in her room deciding what to do. Finally she bit the bullet a suit for tomorrow and threw it in her overnight along with a couple new sets of underwear, and make-up. She also grabbed the book she was reading and her case files. There was never a doubt that she wouldn't be staying the night with Amy, but it was more did she want to bring a weeks worth of clothes, what it now that they were settling into their normal work schedule, would it add too much pressure. So she decided on work clothes for a day, but enough other stuff to show commitment. Also on her mind was sleepwear. For the past three nights, clothes where only a barrier, but Kate also knew she would be sleeping alone for a few hours, and didn't want Amy to fell obligated to have sex when she got back from work. Kate settled on a tight white tank, along with boy short undies. She also packed her own silk robe.

Her next choice, while in the cab was whether to go into the bar, or straight upstairs. She wanted more than anything to see Amy, but that was part of the big issue. She had held a small ache in her core since the morning, and it was manageable right now, but she knew the minute she saw Amy it won't be. Also she wasn't sure if Amy may be mad at her for missing dinner. It would safe all around if she went right up. She had the cabbie pull around back.

Kate got out, paying him and walk to the door. She blushed as she remembered last night when she attacked Amy and had her against the wall inside, hell if Amy wasn't faster with the key it would have been here on the street. Kate walked in, turning on the lights. She made he way upstairs and kicked off her boots, shed her jacket and purse before heading for kitchen. She grabbed a glass of wine and headed up to bed. Dropping her bag she shed her clothes, throwing them in the laundry, chuckling at how domestic it was, their clothes, well they were mostly Amy's, mingling in the basket. She pulled out her sleep clothes, putting them on and threw her robe on the chair over her bag. Kate then climbed into bed, grabbing her case file and having a sip of wine while going over notes for Wednesday.

Amy slowly got up from her desk at 3:00 after going over the till count. It was part of her routine. Close, have a drink with Eddie and Chris the waiter/bouncer and then the three would triple count the till' both for the bar and kitchen. It had become a lot simpler with the kitchen after they put in the computer, but it still took a while. Amy did one final check of the doors before retiring upstairs. She entered the living room and thee things made she smile. The lights where one, something she never did, and something she knew she turned off before leaving for her evening shift; Kate's shoes and jacket where by the couch; and, she could hear Kate snoring upstairs. Amy quietly removed her shoes and turned off the lights and headed upstairs. She smiled when she saw the scene in front of her. Kate was stretched out in bed, blanket around her chest, a file on the bed beside her, and a new silk robe over what was now her chair. Amy went into the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes, removing her make-up and pulling on an old shirt. She walked into the bedroom and removed the file placing it on the floor. Kate was still snoring so Amy knew she was asleep and would be able to wake her up. Amy pulled the blanket back on her side and slipped in. She lay on her side and ran her free hand on Kate's face, brushing away some hair. Kate snorted and rolled on her side, back to Amy. Amy kissed her shoulder and moved her free hand around the hem of Kate's shirt. She slowly moved it moved it upwards along her stomach. By the time she reached Kate's breast the snoring had stopped and she felt Kate's butt wiggle into her front. Amy looked over Kate's shoulder and saw she was still 'asleep'.

"Well I guess you're asleep." As Amy said this she pulled her hand away from Kate's boob.

"Don't you dare,"

Amy pulled her body back and allowed Kate to fall onto her back. Amy moved herself onto Kate, bending down to give her a kiss.

"Hi."

"Hi." Kate moved her hand up to Amy's face back to hers, "sorry I missed dinner."

"That's ok, but you did promise to make it up to me."

"That I did." Kate moved a hand down Amy's body, finding her wet and waiting. "You know I wasn't asleep."

"Yes you," Amy sucked in some air as Kate entered her, "were, you snore."

"Nope, I don't snore" Kate pulled her down so they began kissing again, "I missed you."

"Me too, you do, it's very sexy, now shut up and kiss me." Kate laughed as she rolled them she now hovered about. She quickly moved her face down so their lips connected and their now normal battle of tongues over took them as Kate drove her fingers into Amy, Amy pulling their bodies together, while each used a hand to tangle each others hair. Amy moaned a few times into Kate's mouth, while she came hard into Kate hand.

Both were breathing heavily as Kate collapsed onto her before rolling off. Amy recovered fast and rolled towards Kate her hand running over her stomach. She slipped her hand inside her underwear and quickly sought the spot that made Kate moan with delight. At the same time she lifted Kate's shirt, pushing it up and off, with Kate stretching her arms up over her head. Her mouth then found the valley of Kate's breasts and she began to kiss and nibble at her nipples. After a bit she replaced her mouth with her free hand and made her way up to Kate's waiting mouth. Once again they worked together to bliss, Kate releasing Amy's mouth and biting down hard on her shoulder as she came. As Amy stroked her down off her high, Kate kissed and soothed the mark she made. Amy was beginning to work her way down Kate's body for round two when Kate's phone rang.

"Shit." Amy sat up and fell onto her pillow, while Kate picked up her phone, sounding clearly frustrated "Beckett, yah give me 30 min, text me the address, yes Espo I was." Kate hung up and dropped her phone on the bed before flopping down.

"Work."

"Yah," Kate was breathing heavy, flushed, clearly fighting her orgasm.

"Babe, I'm sorry, you need me to." Amy propped herself up, running a hand across Kate's stomach.

"Yes, but I need to get to work."

Amy gave her a quick kiss before quickly moving down. "I'll be fast."

Kate walked out of the bathroom showered and changed, checking her phone for updates.

Amy lay in bed, "you leaving."

"Yah," Kate came over and sat beside her, brushing her hair back, "thank you, again for," Kate looked down, "and sorry again about dinner I'll try and make it tonight."

"Kay, come here," Amy pulled Kate down so she was leaning over her, "never have to thank me for that." Amy lifted her head up to give her a kiss.

"I know, I know, see you tonight, hopefully." Kate gave her one more kiss before getting off the bed and heading downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

At 4:30, Kate pulled out her phone and sent a quick text. "Sorry babe."

At 6:00, Kate was walked out of her second interview and saw a bag on her desk. She opened it up to find a take-out container with a grilled chicken ceasar salad and fries with note, "check you phone." Kate pulled out her phone which had been on silent and saw a text message, "this is becoming a habit," followed by "much rather be having this with you," followed by, "or on you." Kate blushed as she sent one back.

"You're bad, just for that I may stay asleep tonight." She had eaten half her dinner when her phone chimed again. Kate nearly choked on her food.

"You OK Beckett," Ryan said looking up from his desk.

"Yha, just a little spicy." Kate looked down at her phone again as it chimed with another message. The first was a picture, Amy on what looked like the bed, whipping covering her boobs. The second was another texts, "and miss dessert."

"You're lucky you have to work in 30," Kate fired off.

Five minutes later, "that's why I sent it now, we'll save that for the weekend, you need sleep tonight, see you later?"

"Yah, wake me up when you get in." Kate put her phone away and went back to her dinner.

It wasn't till eleven that she finally left her final interview.

"Guys, lets call it a night, start fresh in the morning."

"Sure thing Beckett." Ryan and Espo where already out the door, not waiting for the elevator. Kate went downstairs and climbing into her car and headed home to grab some more clothes. Playing it safe, she grabbed enough stuff to last her the week, and clothes for court, before heading out again. She parked on the main street outside Amy's before making her way around back and upstairs.

At 3:00 when Amy made it upstairs, like with the night before Kate jacket and boots were on the floor by the couch and Kate could be hear snoring upstairs. Amy mad her way up and quietly went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. A sleepy hey welcomed Amy as she walked out. Slowly she walked over to the bed and slipped in, laying beside Kate who was on her back. "You didn't have to get up," brushing some hair off her face.

Kate rolled up on her side and leaned her head in "someone sent me a rather enticing photo, and well as to put things so well yesterday, I'm horny."

Amy burst out laughing as she fell onto her back. Kate followed her straddling her leg and sitting up. Neither wore underwear tonight. Kate leaned back as she pulled off her top, allowing Amy to sit up doing the same. Kate bent down elbows on either side on Amy's head giving her a few kisses. "Thank you dinner, even though I missed dessert. Tell me, what would have done if I showed up in the bar half an hour later."

"God, I've never done anything like that. I may had to have a private meeting you in my office." Amy ran her hands down Kate's backside, holding her ass.

"I could flash my badge, go all detective on you," Kate started to move her body against Amy's. Slowly she moved her hand Amy's body, running it past where the whipping cream was hours before, "never wanted anything so much, so bad."

"God, I don't know how we ever," Amy sucked in a breathe as Kate entered her. She lifted her hips and head at the same time pulling Kate in to her.

At 6:00 the alarm on Kate's went off. Kate rubbed her head into Amy's back as she reached over.

"Sleep babe," Amy mumbled under her. Kate kissed the base of her neck before rolling off,

"Going for a run babe, go back to sleep."

"Kay." Kate stood up stretching, and hand reaching out, fingers ghosting along her ass. Kate smiled turning around and bending down,

"Sleep, I'll be back in an hour," giving Amy a quick kiss on the forehead before heading off to change.

An hour and a half later Kate made up to the first floor. She pealed off her NYPD shirt, tossing it down on the floor as she headed to the kitchen, placing her ipod on the counter by the fridge as she grabbed a water bottle downing half of it in a few sips. She was stretching her legs while catching her breath when she heard footsteps.

"Hey, when you get up," looking under her arm to Amy as she sleepily came into the kitchen wearing her long shirt.

"Bout 15 minutes ago, how was your run." Kate finished her stretch and stood-up and turned around. Amy went for the coffee machine turning it on before walking up to Kate giving her kiss.

"Good," Kate pulled Amy in, holding her close, "going to have a shower, join me."

"you're sweaty." Amy pushed off a bit.

"Yah, hence the shower you goof."

"But I'm not," Amy ran her hand down Kate's stomach.

"We can change that," Kate pulled Amy's shirt off and walked them over to the table. Amy sat on the table while Kate removed her shorts and sports bra before climbing on the table with her.

Amy found her way back into bed while Kate was getting changed. After they were both appropriately sweaty, they shared a shower followed by breakfast. "So they're bringing in your suspect at nine."

"Bit before, that way he can sweat." Kate can out doing up her shirt. She sat on the bed gathering her papers. "You going back to sleep."

"Yah, get in one more hour before heading downstairs."

"Kay, bye," Kate leaned in giving her a kiss. Amy wrapped her arms around Kate pulling her down. Kate worked her way closer, climbing on top, sheets and clothes between them. Kate pulled back, resting her forehead, "baby, I've to go."

"I now, just want to give you something," leaning up for another kiss, "to look forward to."

"Trust me, no reminder needed," one more kiss, "but always welcome. See you tonight." Amy kissed her once more before letting go.

"Fine, leave me hot and bothered." She smacked Kate's but as she stood up and walked away.

"Pay-back's a bitch baby."

As hoped, the case was wrapped up by lunch time. Kate spent the next three hours finishing paper work and saving Castle's butt from the new cop he decided to follow.

"Beckett," Gate called from her office.

"Sir," Kate looked from her mountain of paperwork.

"5 mistakes in 4 reports, head home." Gates was holding up some reports she had just handed in.

"Sorry sir," confusion washing over her face.

"Go home, you're no good to me making mistakes. Go sleep or something, you need to be sharp for court."

"Yes, sir." A smiled washed over Kate's face. Kate quickly gathered her things and headed home to pick up her bike. With tomorrow being a court day, and Thursday a half, she wasn't going to be called in unless it was major.

45 minutes later she pulled up behind the bar. Climbing off her opened the garage door and rolled her bike in. Amy would have been off for about an hour now, they would actually get to spend more than an hour with each other without work breathing down their necks. Kate closed the main door, grabbed her bag and helmet and headed for the stairs. A few lights were on in the living room and a load was going in the washer, but the rest of the place was quiet.

"Ame," Kate looked down the hall, "Ame, baby," nothing. Kate figured she was up on the deck, maybe was inside when Kate showed up, because she was sure she would have heard the bike. Kate left the helmet and jacket on the table and headed upstairs. A smile spread across her face. Amy was asleep in bed, blinds closed to keep out the light, face down, hugging what had become Kate's pillow. Kate placed her bag beside the bed and grabbed a tank and shorts from her bag. She changed in the bathroom then went and got into bed, switching o her bedside light and grabbing her files.

An hour later Kate felt Amy began to stir. During the hour Amy had unconsciously given up her pillow and her head found its way to Kate's lap, and hand to her hip. Now the hand started to move, fingers brushing against Kate's skin. Kate places her files on the far side of the bed and placed one hand on her back, the other brushing hair out of Amy's face.

"You're home," Amy snuggled into Kate's lap further, giving her light kiss on the thigh.

"Yah, boss let me off, I had grand plans to spend the afternoon in bed with my girlfriend."

"Well, we still have time." With one hand Amy pushed Kate's shirt up and kissed her stomach.

"I wasn't complaining." Kate moved her body down so she was lying on the bed. "Not that this," running her hand up Amy's bare thigh, lifting it over hip, "wasn't my main idea, but just being able to sit here, work, have you by instinct curl into me, worth a thousand orgasms." Kate leaned in kissed Amy deeply. Each pulled the close, running hands over the other's body. Both pulled back smiling, Amy placing her head on Kate's chest, "tired baby."

"um, I've got this girlfriend, we've been going at it like rabbits." Kate laughed out.

"We have been haven't we. We can slow it down at bit, I mean, it won't change anything."

"No it won't, but, we can always sleep on the weekend." Amy ran her hand down Kate's chest under her shirt and back up, skin touching skin.

"That is true, god, I love the way you think." Kate pulled Amy close kissing her hard.

"What's for dinner?" Amy walked downstairs, doing up the last buttons of her blouse.

"Pizza." Kate opened the dumb waiter and pulled out the pie and brought it to the living room. She figured at one point they would need to use the table for something other than sex, but right she wanted Amy close to touch. Kate flopped on the couch, one leg pressed against the back, the other on the floor, leaving her intentions clear, "you're dressed up tonight."

"Yah well," Amy had grabbed a beer from he fridge and came sat beside Kate grabbing a slice. "It's, um, Ladies Night downstairs."

Kate lifted her leg and placed it on Amy's lap. "Ladies Night, isn't that where the guys where tight clothes, not that I'm complaining."

"90% of the ladies are there for the guys, however there is 10% that are there looking for," Amy waved her hand between the two. "It helps the tips."

"I get it, you get a lot of numbers." Kate reached for another piece of pizza.

"Yah," Amy finished her slice before grabbing another. "You not,"

"Jealous, nope, but I may be forced to check it all out, remind you." Kate kissed Amy's cheek with a sloppy kiss.

"Whatever, so on a completely different, I see," Amy nodded back to the table, "you brought the motorcycle."

"I did, I had the time, figured have it here so we can leave right away on Thursday." Kate finished her beer and sat up, "you want another?"

"Sure," Kate leapt up and walked over the fridge grabbing two more before returning to the couch. Amy had taken her spot she Kate sat down between her legs. "So how do I hold on when we are on the bike." Kate laughed out.

"Yah, so not doing that right now, you have to go to work in half-an-hour." Kate shifted her body so she was sideways to Amy's and leaned back.

"You're no fun, you know that." Amy leaned back and drank beer, reaching for Kate's closet hand. "You are more than welcome to come the bar, you know that."

"I know, and you know I wouldn't do anything that would cause problems for the bar."

"I know. I never took any of the offers." Kate rolled her head so she was looking at Amy.

"Prospects." Kate smiled remembering their conversation almost a week ago.

"Prospects." Amy leaned up and gave Kate a kiss, "I like this."

"So do I." Kate leaned forward and grabbed the remote and turned on the news.

At 9:30 walked in the front door of the bar. I was busy, but not crazy yet, most of the booths full and about 3/4s of the bar. The "girlfriend" seat as Amy called it their first night was free as Kate made her way over. She looked around the bar, her cop instincts always at play. It wasn't a true ladies nights like at most clubs, only cheep drinks for ladies, and a all guys band playing in tight clothes. About 3/4 s of the place was women. She heard a chuckle she had gotten very aquatinted come towards her. Kate looked up and saw Amy walking down the bar shaking her head.

"What, there is nothing on tonight."

Amy rang the credit card she was carrying, "and you're done studying up for you case tomorrow."

"You sound like my boss,"

"Be right back," Amy grabbed the receipt and walked back to the customer down the bar before returning. "What do you want tonight, beer, wine?"

"Beer please," Kate said with a stupid smiled. "So, how's the outfit working out so far?"

"Pretty quiet, only three numbers, one from a guy who struck put with everyone else, and only twenty bucks in tips."

"Only three, its still early."

"I know, my record is twenty, still got a ways to go, you better not throw me off my game." Amy took a sip of water before heading down the bar to more customers. Kate watched her walk away before turning to the band.

"This seat taken?" Kate looked up and a blonde was beside her. Kate shook her head turning back her gaze back to the band.

"Here you go," Amy placed a plate of nachos in front of Kate and a new beer, both which she didn't order. "What can I get you?" Amy asked the women beside Kate.

"Wine, thank you." Amy walked down the bar, "I can see why you picked this spot." Kate raised an eyebrow, "the view, she is." Kate looked down the bar, Am was reaching up to grab a glass, her ass nicely framed, especially when she bent down to grab a new bottle of wine. Kate nodded, of course that was why she always sat here, ever since last Sunday, and went back to her food and beer.

"That will be $3," Amy said setting down the glass. While the blonde was looking in her purse, Amy grabbed a nacho from Kate's plate. The blonde pulled out a five and grabbed a pen from the bar, scribbling something on it.

"Keep the change. Name's Sara, you here every night." Sliding the five over.

"Almost, can I get you anything else Sara." Amy grabbed the five and put it in her pocket.

"No, I'm good," Amy walked away to serve more people, "so what brings you here." Turning to Kate.

"Well, Sara, I'm looking for," Kate eyed Sara up and down, "some distraction." Just then Kate's phone beeped. Kate pulled it out and a message from Castle appeared. _Still pissed but thank you._ "My boyfriend, back in town."

Sara quickly got off the stool and walked away. _Like I said I love you, not going let anyone hurt that isn't me, physically I mean._ Kate put the phone away just as Amy came back grabbing some more nachos.

"She took off quickly, what did you do."

"Nothing, made her realize I wasn't interested."

"After playing with her a bit, I saw you Kate Beckett."

"You're worth way more than 2 dollars."

"Hay, it's still a number and tip," Amy slid the five bucks to Kate who looked at the bill.

"Her number, and what measurements?"

Amy smiled as she ringed in another order. Kate finished her second beer while Amy handed her one more, "last one, I need to," Kate nodded upstairs.

"Kate, Kate Beckett," Kate turned towards the voice.

"Yah, hi, Rebecca," Kate put her hand out,

"Yah, Club 101, it's been what, 5 years, you still at the 12th."

"Yah, you still at the 5th?" Kate took a drink, seeing Amy out of the corner of her eye, watch the interaction.

"Yah, you here alone." Rebecca asked sitting down ordering two glasses of wine.

"Yah, but your not, who's the lucky,"

"Her name is Meghan," Rebecca nodded off to a corner of the bar. A brunet waved her hand slightly while Kate did the same. "She works at the 9th."

Kate nodded taking a big drink, while Rebecca looked down, "don't worry, same rules."

"Thanks Kate, look, um there's this new places a bunch of us go, you've probably heard of it, Bogeys." Kate nodded taking another drink, "not tonight, but maybe one day, if your not busy, so should stop by, with us."

"That will be $6," Amy said, placing the drinks down.

"Can you just start a tab please," Rebecca said picking up the glasses, "Kate."

"Rebecca," Rebecca walked away, "thank you," Kate leaned her head on the bar.

"What I'm just doing my job," Amy gave Kate another beer, despite their earlier conversation. "I should get you behind the bar, you would pull in great numbers."

"Did that just happen." Kate took a big drink.

"What that you were invited to the three-way, or that you have already slept with both the other parties." Kate looked over at Rebecca and Meghan. "Don't worry I don't think she knows you slept with her girlfriend. What's this rules thing."

"Tell you later, before this gets any worse," Kate finished her beer, "I'm out." Kate reached over to the till and grabbed some paper scribbling something down before leaving it on the bar, "call me."

"You know, I don't get off till 3am, that's kind of early for some people."

"Well, for the right incentive I might be swayed." Kate smiled before wondering out and around the building.


	7. Chapter 7

"Baby….right there…god" Kate screamed out as she fell on top of Amy before rolling off. Both lay there breathing heavily covered in sweat, sheets long forgotten. Amy sought out Kate's hand grasping it and bringing it to her mouth, giving it a kiss,

"Knew you could be swayed." Kate laughed a bit before rolling her head and gave Amy a quick kiss.

"_How are the prospects tonight? Kate 945-555-9678". Amy smiled as she slipped the paper into her pocket. _

_Kate rolled over towards her phone, grabbing it without opening her eyes, "Beckett."_

"_Hi, Kate, this is Amy, you stopped by my bar earlier, I hope this isn't too late to call."_

_Kate smiled as she kept her eyes close, "Amy, yah I remember you, you're sexy."_

_Amy laughed as she removed her shirt, "sexy, uh, that's the best you can come up with." _

"_Hot, unbelievable, make me wet just the thought of you, how's that Amy from the bar."_

"_Better, so is 3am too late for you."_

"_For you never, where are you."_

"_Babe, I'm at the foot of our bed, naked, waiting for you." Kate opened her and turned off her phone. Kate sat up and held out her hand. Amy crawled up the bed till she was straddling Kate, sitting on her lap. "so the making you wet."_

"_From the beginning." Kate crashed her mouth into Amy's while they fell onto the bed. _

"I should come to the bar more often and get hit on in front of you, gets you so turned on." Kate used her foot to grab the sheet and pulled it up as the heat in their bodies died down and the chill of the night took over.

"Just showing there are better things then three ways with people who have slept with, but they don't know you have slept with them." Amy started to laugh when Kate gave them a smack. Kate rolled them so she was spooning Amy.

"Only reason for a three way is when your partner is no longer enough, and babe, that isn't ever going to happen here, plus I don't share." Kate leaned over kissing Amy's cheek before settling into her pillow. Amy pulled their joined hand up to her mouth kiss them.

"Me neither, tomorrow morning."

"I'll go for my run, you can join me in the shower again if you want, but we need to be fast, I have to be at court at eight. How did you do tonight?"

"15 numbers, $150 in tips."

"Any good prospects."

"One, real hottie, sat at the end of the bar, let me eat her food."

Kate kissed her back before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Kate walked out of the bathroom, tucking her blouse into her pants. She hated court days, dressing up. She folded her jacket into her bag before walking over to the bed and sitting down. Amy had turned to her side of the bed since she had left, as if searching for her. Kate brushed her hair back, and bent and kissed her shoulder, "babe, I have to go."

Amy reached a hand out to Kate's leg, "you're dressed." Amy opened one eye looking at Kate who smiled and kissed her shoulder again, "what time is it?"

"7:30, I need to go to work but I wanted to say good-bye."

"You didn't wake me for shower," Amy mumbled as she pressed her head into Kate's leg.

"You were dead to the world, you needed to sleep. I should be home for dinner, kay." Amy nodded her head and turned and lifted herself up her elbows.

Kate leaned down till their noses where touching, "last night was amazing babe, I don't think I will be able to move much today."

"You should have seen me on my run," Kate kissed Amy sweetly, "see you later."

"Later," Amy kissed her once more before falling back. Kate stood up grabbing her stuff and heading off.

Kate spent most of the morning in the witness room working on paper work, waiting for her turn on the stand. Jackie, the ADA had promised she would be on either right before lunch or right after, after she came in apologizing for making her wait. The defense had challenged one of the jurors and they had to go to have a series of closed door meeting before they could get to the first witness of the day, then her.

"Kate," Jackie poked her head in the door, "we're breaking for a hour lunch, then you will be up."

"Kay, thanks." Kate stood up and gathered her things, throwing them back into her bag before heading out.

"Lunch plans?" Jackie said holding the door open.

"Shopping," Kate headed out.

Kate stepped out of the Harley shop after dropping a good chunk of her paycheck on some gear for Amy. She looked to her left and saw the lingerie shop. Smiling she checked her watch, she still had half-hour before she had to be back at court, plenty of time to pick out something for the weekend and grab some food. Kate walked down and entered the store, depositing her previous purchases at the counter so it would be easier to look around. Kate made her way the underwear section, quickly a nice three piece in cherry red, in her size. She then found a another in midnight blue, Amy's favourite colour, best of all, in Amy's size. Kate knew Amy would kill her for spending this much money on her, but she couldn't help it. She then made her way over to the sleepwear. She found two silk nighties with matching robes, thankfully on for two for one. Kate made her way up to the counter and pulled out her credit card. The clerk knowingly smiled at Kate as she noticed the purchases where in two different sizes.

"For someone special, would you like them in boxes."

"Yah, and no thank you, just wrapped." Kate smiled as she handed over her card, looking at her watch, fifteen minutes to get back to court. Luckily she was only five minutes by bike. She collected her purchases and left the store placing them in the saddle bags and hopped on the bike, taking off.

As promised Kate was first up after lunch, and as hoped she was done quickly. She was gathering her papers in the witness room when Jackie came back.

"Good shopping trip."

"Expensive." Kate threw on her leather jacket, placing her suit coat in her bag.

"Always good, well thanks for today, and sorry about the delay."

"No problem, see you around." Kate left and jogged down the stairs. Looking at her watch as she hopped on her bike she saw that it was only 2, plenty of time to get to Amy's and hide the purchases.

She pulled into the loading area at 2:30. She put her bag on her shoulder and was grabbing the stuff from the Harley store out when she saw Amy out of the corner of her eye. She stood up quickly and put the bags behind her, "hey babe."

"What you got there," Amy tried to look around Kate.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kate moved towards Amy backing her into a wall, pressing her body up against her, "what you doing back here."

"Was grabbing some beer, heard you come in, you home for the day." Amy pressed her forehead against Kate, putting her arms Kate's neck. "yep, you miss me," Kate moving her lips in, then pulling back, without touching Amy.

"You going kiss me yet for what." Kate smile and leaned in capturing Amy lips. Kate dropped her bags and moved her hands down to Amy's legs quickly lifting them as they quickly wrapped around her waist.

"Amy, you back there," and shout came from the holding room. Kate pulled her lips back with a smile.

"Yah, be right out." Kate gave her one last kiss before dropping her legs.

"Meet you back here in half and hour."

"Yah, you'll give me present," looking behind Kate.

"Maybe, one at least." Amy gave her one kiss before walking off. Kate re-gathered her bags, grabbing the bag that was still in the bike, and heading upstairs. She placed the bike stuff on the couch and took the others upstairs. She debated putting on her new three-piece but decided to save it for the weekend. She put all of it into her bag and quickly changed into jeans, leaving her top bare expect for a black lacy bra. She threw her leather jacket back on, doing it up just enough to leave her cleavage showing. She grabbed her other purchases and checked the clock, 2:55. She hopped downstairs and back into the delivery room. She locked the outside door and waited leaning against the bike, bag on the floor.

Kate smiled when she heard the door to the holding room open.

"See you tonight," Kate heard Amy call as she walked through.

She smiled when she saw Kate, leaning against her bike, with a definite 'fuck me' look to her. Amy closed the door and slid the bar across, locking it. Kate stepped away from the bike, walking towards Amy, who was walking her way. When she got close enough Amy threw her arms while Kate turned them against wall once again hiking her up so Amy's legs wrapped around her waist. Kate's mouth crashed into Amy's. Kate's pulled back and smiled as she held Amy against the wall, while Amy unzipped Kate's coat, matching her smile, watt for watt, when she saw Kate's lack of clothing. The jacket was shed one arm at a time, followed by Kate's pants. They continued to kiss furiously as Amy worked one hand into Kate's panties, while Kate rocked against her hand, quickly coming to climax. Kate let Amy drop her leg, allowing her lose her own clothes, while Kate recovered, though never leaving her embrace. Kate's breathing returned to normal and she pull her head back resting against Amy's,

"Hi."

"Hi, that was one hell of a hello," Amy said giving Kate a quick kiss,

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Kate moved her hand down.

Later, they sat on a pile of their discarded clothes, wearing only their underwear, Amy wrapped up in Kate's jacket while Kate held her, leaning against the wall.

"You ready for you present, baby."

"You mean, you fulfilling one of my fantasy of taking me against wall in the bar."

"Not technically the bar," Kate said, squeezing her tight.

"Close enough for middle of the day."

"True, we will have to, one day, but this wasn't your present. How long have you thought of this."

"Since that first day, you haven't."

"Never said that, your present is in the bag by the bike." Kate let her go, allowing Amy to crawl the few feet to grab the bag. She looked back as saw Kate starting at her ass, so she gave it a little wiggle before coming back, and once again leaning against Kate. Amy opened a bag, pulling out a large black bag. Undoing it, she pulled out a brand new bike helmet, similar to Kate's.

"Like it," Kate said her head leaning on Amy's shoulder.

"Love it, but Kate, you didn't need to." Amy turned her head giving Kate a kiss.

"I know, but I wanted to, there's more." Amy pulled one more bag out and opened it up, leather chaps. "In the city, I just wear jeans, but when I go out for highway rides, I leather up, and I don't want anything to happen to this beautiful skin of yours." Kate ran her hand down Amy's thigh.

"Thank you," Amy turned around and put her arms around Kate, kissing her. "Since, we're down here, want to show me how to ride." Amy pulled herself close, wrapping her legs around Kate. Kate pushed them over onto the ground before pulling back,

"You've ruined me you know."

"Good," Kate moved in for the kill.

"Ok, so clearly when we leave tomorrow we will both be wearing more clothes." Kate stood, wearing her jeans and bra while Amy wore Kate's jacket, sans shirt and her new chaps, sans pants. Amy laughed as she gave Kate a kiss. "So you get the seat back here," Kate said pointing to the back pad, "and get on first." Amy threw her leg over and sat on the Harley. "One second." Kate leaned forward and grabbed her phone out of her jacket and snapped a quick picture, Amy sitting on her Harley in leather and underwear. "Kay, now I get on," Kate threw a leg over and sat on.

"Now where do my arms go, here," Amy wrapped her arms around Kate's middle, "how about here," running them up so her was cupping both of Kate's breast, "or maybe even here," running one down to her thigh. Kate let her body go slack and mold into Amy as she began to message the areas her hands now lay. Kate used her hands to undo her pants, before joining them with Amy's. "You good to go."

Kate nodded as she squeezed Amy's hands harder. Kate breaths picked up as her upper body moved into Amy. Kate moaned biting down on her lip as she came quickly, still on a high from the floor. "I got you." Amy whispered hold Kate close as she came down. Kate fell forward, bring Amy with her, resting her hands on the handle bars, while Amy kissed to back. "We should go upstairs, get some sleep." Amy slipped off the back and went to gather the clothes. By the time everything was picked up Kate had gotten off the bike, but was still using it to hold herself up. "Here," Amy handed Kate a towel to wipe the seat off. "Come on babe," Amy wrapped a arm around Kate, who leaned in as they made their way upstairs to the loft. Amy threw the stuff on the coach while Kate went over to the fridge taking out two waters before heading upstairs. Amy found Kate sitting up in bed, after shedding her clothes on her side, drinking the water back. Amy quickly removed her underwear and climbed in, grabbing her alarm and setting it for 5:30, enough time for them to shower and grab some food. Kate lay down on her side, back to Amy, telling her without words that she wanted to be held right now. Amy put her water aside and slide down behind Kate throwing her over, while also using her leg to push Kate's so they where secure.

"You coming down tonight." Amy hopped down the stairs doing up her shirt as Kate was getting the hamburgers ready.

"Naw, I was thinking of packing for tomorrow and getting some paper work done, maybe crash early." Kate brought the plates top the couch sitting. Amy grabbed some beers from the table before joining Kate. "That ok,"

"Of course, as long as you pack for me too." Amy joined Kate sitting on the floor against the couch eating the burgers, "though knowing you, my bag would probably be empty."

"Like mine wouldn't if it was you." Kate grabbed her beer taking a drink, "beside, there is something I have grown to love, that not packing anything would limit."

"Yah, what would that be," Amy put down her food, placing on arm on the couch, pushing some of Kate's hair back.

Kate leaned her head in so their foreheads where touching, nipping at Amy's lips, one hand playing with her hair, the other moving down the collar of her shirt till it felt skin, "you will have to see." One last and Kate turned away and picking up her burger, while Amy did the same.


End file.
